ladellparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
}} class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" |- ! Birth name | } |- ! Born | } |- ! Orgin | } |- ! Genres | } |- ! Occupations | } |- ! Years Active | } |- ! Labels | } |- ! Associated acts | } |- ! Website | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} '''Jeremy Ladell Murph.' (born September 7, 1990), better known by his pen name Ladell Parks, is an American author and actor from New Orleans, Louisiana. He is best known for playing small roles in films and releasing screenplay novels such as Beautiful Deception: Killed or Be Killed and Risking It All. Early career Ladell started writing books when he attended Champlin Park High School in 2005 at the age 15. Writing career In the middle of 2012 Ladell released his first book series Ladell Fantasy it became an instant hit on writerscafe being one of the most downloaded book series on the website within a week. In 2016 he released "Beautiful Deception" which became one of his most critically acclaimed books to date. 2019 he released "Risking It All" his first erotic novel. Writing style Ladell is often known for writing screenplay type novels. He claims that it not only helps him come up with story ideas but it also helps him create story backgrounds for characters in each book. a story while writing. Notable Books Ladell's most notable books are " Ladell Fantasy", "Beautiful Deception" and "Risking It All" which all were highly praised for their great stories and unique characters in each book. Despite the little success he has gain so far, Ladell continued to write other books along the way. Such as "Evil Intentions, Escaping The Mob and The Illuminati Contract". As of December 3rd, 2019 Ladell has released 9 books so far. Music career Ladell started rap freestyling back in 2012 when he downloaded an app called Studio Mini for the iPhone. He said "although that he wasn't good at it, it was just something fun to do with his cousins and friends." He released and later deleted 5 mixtapes and 2 studio albums. Some of his freestyles are still available on his Youtube channel. Discography Mixtapes *''Never Serious (2012)'' *''Deadline (2013)'' *''Assassination (2013)'' *''Rags 2 Trash Bags (2013)'' *''The ILLEST Murph (2014)'' Studio Albums *''Khaos Kontrol (2015)'' *''Jeremy Ladell Murph EP (2017)'' Future projects This is just a list of books or other projects Ladell has said to either be working on or releasing later into the year. *''Meet Charlotte'' *''A Letter from Ladell'' *''Dream Reality'' *''The Last Legends: Blades of Shadows'' *''Palace of all Kingdoms'' The books "The Last Legends: Blades of Shadows and Palace of all Kingdoms." has been confirmed to be a series together by Ladell in April 2019, but no release date have yet to given. Although Ladell is still considered an upcoming actor, he still plans on turning one of his books into a tv show or movie and possibly even a video game. Acting Ladell landed his first role on "Bug Out" with actor Daniel Curtis Lee. He later voiced a Pedestrian in Watch Dogs 2. Filmography *''Bug Out - Kid (2009)'' *''17 Again - Student (2009)'' *''10 Things I Hate About You (TV Series) - Phil Harris (2010)'' *''Never Fade Away - Jason Williams (2012)'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - Pedestrian (2014)'' *''Watch Dogs 2 - Pedestrian (2016))'' Youtube series "A Moment With Ladell Parks" Was an Youtube series created by Ladell Parks on his official YouTube page. "Shit Just Got Real" Was an YouTube series created by Ladell Parks which only involves fights and pranks. Personal life A little fact about Ladell Parks is he enjoys playing video games. So much so that he deleted pretty much everything on his youtube channel that wasn't video game related. He also used plays competitively in small tournaments.